Raincoat Cult
Note : The raincoat cult appears as a maniac in Dead Rising 4 . :This article is about the Rainbow Cult members, for the article about the unannounced scoop, see The Cult. The Raincoat Cult are Dead Rising psychopaths, also called the True Eye Cult. The Cultists make their first appearance, attempting to sacrifice Jennifer Gorman, near the entrance to Colby's Movieland in Paradise Plaza on Day 2, September 20 at 1:00pm in the unannounced scoop The Cult. Like the Convicts, they don't count towards any psycho achievements, but Frank will get a 500 prestige point bonus for every one he kills. They are more difficult to kill than zombies. Cultist attacks The cultists have four main attacks: # Slash Frank with their knife, which Frank cannot pick up. # Lunge towards Frank with their knife. Cultists track Frank, even if Frank moves out of the way. They run for about twenty feet before they give up. # Gas attack, see below # Suicidal attack. The cultist will throw his hands in the air, then run at Frank. When he is in suicide mode, he can be shot and blown up prematurely, though melee attacks will have no effect. When the suicidal cult member gets close, he will either grab onto Frank or jump toward Frank, and as soon as he lands, there is a big explosion, hurting Frank, and any nearby zombies, survivors, or cultists. The only way to avoid this attack is to keep running away.Paterson, J, Dead Rising: FAQ/Walkthrough by JPaterson, GameFAQs (October 8, 2006). Frank's capture .]] Cultists also have knock out powder they occasionally spray at Frank. If Frank is gassed, he is captured, put in a box, and taken to the Cultist's Hideout in Leisure Park. All of Frank's weapons and clothes are taken and lost. The room has two Step Ladders, two Cardboard Boxes, which could have health or a weapon inside, and a sword. Once Frank kills all of the cultist, he learns the passcode to get out of the locked room. The cultists will keep appearing in several locations in the mall until Frank completes the A Strange Group scoop on Day 3, September 21, at 12:00am of the scoop expires at 10:00 am. Battling cult members Frank can use the Cultists' suicidal attacks against them by leading the charging explosive maniac near the pack, allowing him to grab Frank, and then shaking him off. When he explodes, he blows up several of his companions. Use firearms and fight from medium to long range to avoid getting captured by the Cultists, such as the Shotgun and Handgun. Pick the cultists off from a safe distance. If Frank has to get close and does not have a powerful melee weapon, the easiest way to kill the cult members is to take a bench and hit them in rows. , p. unknown Like survivors and Frank, Raincoat Cult members do not slip and fall on certain food and weapons like zombies do. With certain weapons, such as the paradise plaza orange potted plant and the Bench, the Cultists will usually die with one hit, but occasionally they will stay alive just long enough commit suicide by blowing themselves up. So instead of dying by the weapon, they stay alive just long enough to commit suicide. Trivia * Zombies ignore cult members, possibly because their outfits mask their human smell. * Cult members will often slash zombies in an attempt to reach Frank. * Like the Special Forces after them, the cult members never appear in Leisure Park or the Maintenance Tunnels.The special forces helicopter in Leisure Park is an exception. After the unannounced Paradise Plaza scoop The Cult on Day 2 at 1:00 pm, the True Eye Cult take over Colby's Movieland. During this time, no zombies are found in the theater. Theaters one, two, and five have several cult members inside and the hallway to theaters three, four, and five is blocked by cult members. The scoop A Strange Group takes place in theater four. After this scoop, the cultists disappear, and the zombies immediately return to the theater. At Noon on Day 2, September 20, bright pink cult posters appear around the mall, the posters say: * GameAxis Unwired magazine called the cult members "Green Goblins".Santos, Wayne. [Dead Rising, Dawn of the Dead with a Controller, GameAxis Unwired (September, 2006). Images Dead_rising_sniper_rifle_the_cult.png|Sniper rifle File:Dead rising IGN raincoat cult.jpg| Cult members being blown up by some item. Dead_rising_IGN_bench.jpg Dead_rising_IGN_gumball_machine_cult.jpg Dead_rising_IGN_colbys_movieland_theater_2.jpg Dead_rising_cult_poster_details.PNG Dead rising the cult poster (2).png Dead rising the cult poster in norht plaza.png See also * The Cult unannounced scoop * A Strange Group scoop. Notes External links S Category:Psychopaths